It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by HoneyLemon
Summary: Another Seifoa! (Seifer and Rinoa pairing) This one's a songfic! With lots of fluffyness!


It's all Coming Back to me Now  
  
A Seifoa songfic!  
  
A/N: Hey there! This is my second shot at a Seifoa! :) All the characters belong to Square, and "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" belongs to Celine Dion! I know I didn't use the whole song but it's like 6 minutes long! XP Thanks for reading, and please review!!! Lyrics are in these thingy's :: ::!!  
  
::There were nights when the wind was so cold::  
  
::That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window::  
  
Rinoa Heartilly was looking right in the eye of the man she loved. Not the man everyone thought she loved. Not Squall Leonhart. Squall had long disappeared from her heart; after she saw him with another woman she couldn't quite identify, but had been pretty sure it was Quistis Trepe. Those two deserved each other, both cold and silent.   
  
The man that stood before her was Squall's opposite. If Squall was ice, he was fire. Squall practically refused to break rules, the man before her broke every single one every chance he got. And she knew that she had tried to change Squall. But Rinoa hadn't ever thought once about changing Seifer Almasy.  
  
::There were days when the sun was so crude::  
  
::All my tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever::  
  
Seifer was staring at her, loathing in his sharp features. Rinoa instinctively stepped back, and then Seifer smirked.   
  
"What, are you scared of me now?" he asked, and Rinoa looked away.  
  
"I should be." She said, and looked into his blue-green eyes. "But I'm not."   
  
"You were right the first time, Princess." He said, and she laughed a little. It had been a long time since anyone called her princess.   
  
::I finished crying in the instant that you left::   
  
::And I can't remember where or when or how::  
  
Seifer walked a step towards her, then, and looked down at her, considering he was more than half a foot taller than she was. "What is it that you want?" he asked, and she stared at his silver necklace, which was eye level for her.  
  
"I...I just needed someone to talk to." She said, and he chuckled.  
  
"So what, you think you can just come and bounce into my life?" he asked, and she sighed.  
  
::And I banished every memory::  
  
::You and I had ever made::  
  
"Why not? You just bounced back into Garden, Seifer, after you tried to destroy it." She snapped, and Seifer looked genuinely hurt for a few seconds. Then the hurt faded, and the usual anger appeared on his handsome face.  
  
"I was under mind control, Rinoa. What the hell is your excuse?" he spat.  
  
"Seifer..." she began but he turned around and began to walk away.  
  
::But when you touch me like this::  
  
::And you hold me like that::  
  
"What?" he asked, and she ran to stand in his way of leaving.  
  
"Why can't you listen to me?" she asked, and Seifer crossed his arms.  
  
"You, you, you. It's always been about you." He snapped.  
  
"Hey there mister conceited, maybe you should just think about what you just said. You say it's all about me? I don't have my best friends follow me like lost puppies!" she snapped, and Seifer's eyes flashed.  
  
::I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me::  
  
"What. Did. You. Say?" he asked, and she stepped back, realizing she had really pissed him off.  
  
"It's true." She said, and Seifer stepped towards her and grabbed both of her arms.  
  
"You leave Raijin and Fujin out of this." He said, and she looked up at him.  
  
::When I touch you like this::  
  
::And I hold you like that::  
  
"Sorry." She said, and refocused on his necklace.  
  
"Look, Rinoa. I don't know why in the hell you're out here pestering me, and frankly I don't care either. Just go back inside." He said, and Rinoa shook her head.  
  
"No. I want...I want to stay out here with you." She said, and he chuckled again.   
  
"What's the matter, puberty boy not interested in you anymore?" he asked, and she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"He doesn't. He says I'm not good enough for him, and I never will be. He said the only reason why he ever went out with me was because I was open. And because it was business." She said, and a tear fell from her eye.  
  
::It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me::  
  
"Business?" he asked, and Rinoa nodded. "Sleeping with you was part of the job?"  
  
"I guess he thinks so." Rinoa whispered, then started to cry. He took her into his arms, then, and rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Well, it's not. He's the one who's not good enough, Rin. He's the one who's not good enough for you." Seifer said quietly then began to gently stroke her hair.  
  
::It's all coming back::   
  
::It's all coming back to me now::  
  
"Do you think so?" she asked, and looked up at him. He nodded.  
  
"I know so. That guy almost pissed his pants in Dollet."   
  
Rinoa laughed good and hard at that, then looked up at him, and laughed.  
  
::There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light::  
  
::There were things I'd never do again but then they always seemed right::  
  
"You're serious!" she said, and he laughed.  
  
"You should know me better than that by now. I'm always serious." He said, and she leaned on him a little more.  
  
"Seifer?" she called up to him.  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I'm so sorry for what I did." She said, and he held her tighter.  
  
::There were nights of endless pleasure::  
  
::It was more than any lousy lie::  
  
"Let's just let...bygones be bygones." He said, and put a finger under her chin. She looked so vulnerable like that.   
  
"Oh...okay." She said, then was going to say something else, but his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
::If I kiss you like this::  
  
::And if you whisper like that::  
  
Rinoa was shocked for a few seconds after he started to kiss her, but then returned the kiss, taste for taste, heat for heat. She ran her fingers through his thick golden hair, and heard him make a sound of want, but knew that they couldn't make love, not now, not here.  
  
::It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me::  
  
Then he pulled away from her, and lightly kissed her forehead. "Rinoa...what's happening to us?" he asked, and she looked confused.  
  
"Whaddya mean?" she asked, and he smirked.  
  
"One minute we're having a fight, the next we're grabbing onto each other and forgetting we need to breathe." He said, and she smiled a little.  
  
::If you want me like this::  
  
::And if you need me like that::  
  
"I kinda like it like this." She said, and he looked down at her.  
  
"Me too." He said, and pulled her into his arms, again, kissing her hungrily. She wrapped his arms around his neck and began to kiss him back when she saw something up ahead that made her shove him off.  
  
"What?" he asked her, and she sighed, and pointed over to the entrance of Garden. Someone was coming. Someone who neither of them wanted to see, or, wanted to see them with each other.   
  
::It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me::  
  
"Commander Leonhart, what a surprise." Seifer said, with mock admiration in his voice. Squall flipped him off, then turned to Rinoa.   
  
"Come on inside, Rinoa. I don't want something unfortunate to happen to you." He said, but Rinoa shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to." She said, and stood up to her full height. Usually, Rinoa wouldn't have stood up to Squall, and Seifer knew that. She was trying to show off-it was one of those dumb little cute things she did.   
  
::It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me::  
  
::I can barely recover it's all coming back to me now::  
  
"Rinoa..." he began, but Seifer met his gaze.  
  
"You heard the lady, Leonhart. Get your ass back in there." He said, and Squall's eyes narrowed.  
  
"When did you become a gentleman, Seifer?" he said, and laughed.  
  
"When did you become a complete asshole, Leonhart? Wait... I think you were born one." He snapped, and Squall turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Fuck you." He snapped, and then looked at Rinoa. "Fine. Stay here."   
  
::Thought you were history with the slamming of the door::  
  
::And I made myself so strong again somehow::  
  
"Thank you for coming to my defense like that." She said, and he shrugged.  
  
"No problem." He said, and put an arm around her waist as they began to walk around Garden, careful not to make too much noise. That was when he felt her shiver.  
  
"You cold?" he asked, and she nodded.  
  
"Just a little."   
  
::And I never wasted any of my time on you since then::  
  
"Then take this." He said, and wrapped his coat around her. His trenchcoat...the coat that he loved so much.   
  
"Wow, thanks!" she said, and wrapped it around her tightly, inhaling his scent.  
  
"You're welcome." He said, and she leaned on him, and felt him wrap an arm around her. An arm that felt more like an iron bar than human flesh. Seifer was stronger than Squall, which she had always known, but she didn't know how much.   
  
"Seifer, there's something I want to say." She said, and he turned to face her.  
  
::If I forgive you all this::  
  
::And you forgive me all that::  
  
"What is it?" he asked, and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Seifer Almasy." She said, and felt him pull her close every square inch of her was pressed to his front.  
  
"Say that again, Rinoa." He said, and she smiled at him.  
  
"I love you, Seifer." She said, and he smirked. Just before he kissed her, he murmured the words she was longing to hear.  
  
"I love you too, Rinoa."   
  
::We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now:: 


End file.
